Electronic systems such as a computer, a set-top box, a game console, a phone, etc., include a number of integrated circuit (“IC,” also referred to as a chip). Such IC chips include a microprocessor, a graphics processor, a memory chip, a storage controller, a digital signal processor, etc. One or more settings of such chips may be provided by hardware registers and of fuses. The chips may come with default settings that are intended to allow software to start executing on the chip. Furthermore, such chips also include one or more ports that may be used for debugging the chip.